Love Story
by Perverted-Hokage
Summary: Team 7 goes on a mission, only to find that Itachi is there, Sasuke is wounded and Sakura gives up on him, will Sasuke tell her that he loves her and will she come back to him? SakuraXSasuke R&R Ratings just to be safe...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I definitely own this story.

Just to make you understand: Naruto was successful and had brought Sasuke back, it is now 3 years after and Naruto came back from being trained by Jiraiya.

Never Too Late

Sasuke was sitting on his window, wondering when he should give her 'that'. He has been glazing at her, he had always wondered how she will react if he gave it to her and so he sat there letting the cool breeze pass him. He went back to his bed and slowly fell asleep.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke walked into the shop and was wondering which ring he would pick for the one he loved. Hell, he had brought all the money he had. He wanted it to be perfect for her, the perfect ring for the perfect person. He looked at all the prices, he was not satisfied at all, and they were all cheap and would not suit his soul mate. He kept looking but there was nothing he liked._

"_Good afternoon young man, may I help you?" The shopkeeper asked Sasuke. _

"_Don't you have any rings that are more expensive and better than these cheap junk?" He said with no emotion._

"_What range of price are you looking for?" _

"_I want your best item; I don't care how much it cost!" He said still searching for a ring that suited him._

"_Come with me." That was all he said, and then he went to the backdoor. Following was a boy, an avenger, Uchiha Sasuke. The shopkeeper finally stopped and took out a ring that suited him, it was good, it was great, and it was fantastic, it was brilliant, it was perfect._

"_How much will it cost?" The shopkeeper gave him a price and Sasuke nodded. _

"_Thank you!" The shopkeeper bowed and was very happy. He had just earned himself a whole heap of money. _

"_Hn." Sasuke said and left._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke was the first as usual to arrive. He was wearing his normal outfit and was sitting on the bridge. A girl with pink hair with a forehead larger than usual approached him.

'It's going to be a long day.' He thought.

"Ohayo Sasuke Kun!" She shouted as usual and as usual, they were interrupted by a rather loud ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

"OHAYO SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs but was hit on the head by a girl with pink hair, Haruno Sakura.

They waited for 5 hours until someone arrived and said "Yo,"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison. Sakura had a vein popping out of her head.

"Gomen, Gomen, I got lost in the road of life…" He muttered while focusing on his precious Icha Icha Paradise Novel, not noticing that Naruto and Sakura was screaming that he was a liar and all these other complaints he didn't care about.

"We've been given a B rank mission, we are to help a village and get rid of the ninja's that invaded the town."

Naruto was jumping up a down since he was given a B rank mission, Sakura was gazing at Sasuke and Sasuke was thinking of … nothing…

They walked for another hour and when they reached the village, they were focusing on a plan. After they had worked out the plan, Naruto ran out and started to attack the ninja's

with top speed.

The ninja took out a Kunai and stabbed Naruto right in the chest but Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The real Naruto then came out to attack him. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Several clones appeared and Naruto started to form a Rasengan. While the Ninja thought he could escape, he was suddenly hit to a tree with couple of wires and could not move any part of his body.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed out as the blue chakra hit the ninja's right on the stomach. The other ninja's went straight at Naruto.

"Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke performed the hand seals and blew fire at the ninja's. At the last second, water surrounded the ninja's.

'What the…? I didn't see any of them perform any hand seals, but that must mean,"

"Sakura! Duck!" He shouted as he tried to defend himself. Even though the fire was stopped, they would have been hit by the kunai's inside. Sasuke knew there was a very strong Ninja hiding somewhere. Sasuke activated the Sharingan while Kakashi revealed his Sharingan just in case the ninja was strong.

There were mist so Sasuke couldn't see very well, the man came closer to Sasuke, even though he couldn't see very well, he knew who it was, his eyes were red, and it was the Sharingan.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke roared. He had never been so angry in his life. He wanted to finish him off right there. His Sharingan turned into the shape of Mangekyou Sharingan and his cursed seal activated and became level 2. His wings came and he started to run backwards.

"Foolish brother, running again, pathetic…" Itachi muttered but was just loud enough so Sasuke could hear it.

"Running away? In your dreams teme!" Sasuke formed some unkown hand seals then gathered all his chakra into his hand. A thousand chirping birds were heard. A full charged Chidori was going straight at Itachi. Itachi didn't move. He knew it was a Bunshin. Under the ground, there was a large explosion and the real Sasuke came and tried to hit Itachi. Itachi dodged it and hit Sasuke very hard.

Sakura was shocked beyond imagine.

"Mangekyou Sharingan! For the next 120 hours, you will be watching me ruining your life by destroying the clan." Sasuke's screams was heard all over the village.

"In your dreams!" Naruto screamed out of no where and performed hand seals that Itatchi did not recognize.

"Chakra Beast no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and finishing off by slamming the ground. A sprit beast came out and ran everywhere. Everyone's chakra is gone for 24 hours except for mine, oh and for the next 120 hours, Sasuke won't be watching anything, my beast will make sure of that!

Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and charged up a Rasengan. Itachi knew he had to go so he ran for it. "Heh,"

Sasuke was hurt and he couldn't move so Sakura had to carry him. "Sakura…" Sakura heard Sasuke said but Sasuke was stopped by Sakura's fingers on his lips. It was a signal to rest, and so he obeyed.

Next Morning: In the hospital

Sasuke was lying on the bed and was furious he couldn't defeat his brother.

-Knock Knock- Sasuke looked over to the door, not really wanting any visitors so he remained silent.

"Sasuke-Kun?" called out a feminine voice.

Recognizing the voice, "Come in…" he muttered. He watched her come in carrying a card and some flowers.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun, I think my feelings for you are fading, I know this isn't a good time but I really think I should tell you this," She broke down into tears. "I'm going to give Naruto and Lee a chance."

Sasuke was shocked beyond imagine, this was the second time in two days that he has been so shocked. "Hn," He said once again. Outside, Sasuke was emotionless, but in the inside, he was very sad and you could even say heart broken. (Authors Note: IF HE EVEN HAS ONE, HAHAH sorry ;;)

Sakura put the card and flowers on the table and turned to leave.

"Don't leave me!" he broke down into tears and Sakura was very shocked, happy and confused at the same time.

"I-I-I-,' he started but couldn't finish what he was about to say. He was actually crying, for the first time since the massacre, him, Uchiha Sasuke, the one everyone praised, was actually crying!

"Yes Sasuke?" she left out the 'Kun'. He had no choice but to do 'that' right here, right now.

He gained all the confidence he could and spoke what he had to. "Sakura, I know I don't deserve you and you will probably leave me and give up on me even if I say it, but I think you should know this, before you leave me forever, I have 3 words to say to you, 3 words, 8 letters, I love you…" He turned his head around and looked at Sakura.

She was... crying… "I love you too Sasuke Kun!" She broke down into tears again and jumped onto him and covered his lips with hers and then they lied down and kissed passionately.

Afterwards, both Sasuke and Sakura were red. "Maybe we should take it one step at a time…" Sakura blushed very red but nodded at the same time. Sasuke surprisingly kissed her again until someone barged in.

Suddenly, Konoha's beautiful green beast smashed opens the door. "SASUKE SAN, I HEARD YOU WERE," He didn't finish the sentence as Sasuke was kissing the one he loved. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He cried.

They broke the kiss, there were awkward silence. "Oh and before I forget, Sakura Chan," He took out a card and a small box containing a very luxury item inside. He gave the card to Sakura and opened the box for her. Inside the box contained one of the rarest stones ever lived that could buy mountains. He put the ring on her as she was blushing crimson red.

"Arigatou," She managed to say without passing out. She opened the card and inside it read: Sakura, always be happy, Sasuke.

It had little words but that was how she liked it. Lee on the other hand, was on the ground unconscious due to a heartbroken heart.

Hope you liked it! And remember! Review! Bye!


End file.
